<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>入戏 by locktie33129</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539660">入戏</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/locktie33129/pseuds/locktie33129'>locktie33129</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam 00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/locktie33129/pseuds/locktie33129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laetitia被敌人俘虏后进行了脑量子波抽取实验，他现在一片混乱</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lyle Dylandy/Laetitia Erde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 上</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>“是Veda发来的加密通信，发现莱提西亚的位置了！”</p><p> </p><p>米蕾娜面前的屏幕上红色坐标点不断闪烁：“位置KN3912…是人类反变革同盟的秘密脑量子波研究基地！”</p><p> </p><p>“皇小姐，请迅速制定营救计划！”</p><p>给战术预报员下指示对驾驶员来说可是越权行为，不过莱尔管不了这么多了。莱提西亚被敌人擒获，他有着不可推卸的责任。</p><p> </p><p>皇回过头，冲着焦急的莱尔点点头以示安抚。</p><p>“明白了，通知各驾驶员待机准备，十五分钟后按照指示行事。”</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p> </p><p>“洛克昂，基地大楼的地图发过去了，尽量不要引起骚动，小心行事。”</p><p>关闭通讯后，莱尔潜进这座阴沉沉的由废弃医院改造成的研究基地。按照菲露特发来的地图，他成功地避开所有守卫，来到莱提西亚所在的实验室门前，途中还经过了一个放着无数大脑标本的贮藏室。他暗暗祈祷打开门见到的不是莱提西亚被剖出的大脑。</p><p> </p><p>“密码解开了，4918。房内只有一个生物反应，应该就是莱提西亚。”</p><p>“All right。”</p><p>莱尔深吸一口气，输入密码打开了房门。</p><p> </p><p>看到眼前景象，他不由得倒吸了一口气。</p><p>莱提西亚赤身裸体躺在一个透明的棺材形状容器里，被不知名的蓝色液体浸没。他的眼睛睁得浑圆，分不清是死是活。</p><p>既然大脑还在头颅里，应该还活着吧。</p><p>莱尔想着，把枪别到后腰，撬开了棺材的盖子。他的手有些发抖。</p><p> </p><p>忽然他想起莱提西亚讨厌裸露身体。要找个什么东西裹一下。空荡荡的实验室里，能用的只有窗帘了。</p><p>割下窗帘铺在地上，莱尔准备把他的变革体同伴从蓝色透明浴缸里捞出来。手伸入到粘稠的液体中，刚刚碰到莱提西亚的身体，两股电流就沿着手臂窜了上来。接着，莱尔感到心脏被电击，身体瞬间麻痹。</p><p>“该死，里面还有电！这是什么鬼畜实验。”</p><p>莱尔一把扯下容器后面的电源线，此时警报大作。</p><p>“糟了！”</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p> </p><p>用窗帘裹身的莱提西亚已经闭上了眼睛，安静地躺在狱天使驾驶舱里。</p><p>还好皇小姐反应及时，让能天使R4解除隐身触发另一处警报，吸引了研究基地的大部分兵力，莱尔才能抱着莱提西亚成功逃脱。</p><p>浸泡的液体好像有刺激神经的作用，接触到它的手掌和手臂正隐隐作痛，莱尔把狱天使切换成哈罗自动操作模式。</p><p>“好险。”</p><p>“好险！好险！”</p><p>哈罗和蓝色哈罗重复着他的话。</p><p>“哈罗，全速返回托勒密。”</p><p>“了解！了解！”</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p> </p><p>“琳达桑，莱提西亚今天的状况怎么样？”</p><p>“哦，是洛克昂啊。嘘，小声点，他好不容易才睡着。今天身体指标平稳许多，我想明天就能把他从治疗舱放出来了，不愧是变革体的恢复速度。不过，他的脑量子波监测曲线还很不稳定，可能需要很长时间的观察和治疗。”</p><p>“那些家伙对莱提西亚做的是什么实验？Veda的分析报告出来了吗？”</p><p>“嗯。报告说莱提西亚的血液里检测出了自白剂的成分，按照衰减量，应该是被擒获第二天注射进去的。Veda推测自白剂并没有使莱提西亚说出他们要的情报，他们才进行了第二项实验，好在被我们的营救计划打断了。”</p><p>“那第二项实验的内容是什么？”</p><p>“这一点Veda没有说明。因为实验被中断，所以它给莱提西亚带来的效果很混乱，以至于连Veda也无法判断它本来的目的。按照我的猜测，可能是针对变革者的记忆读取实验。和人类相比，变革者强大的脑量子波既是优点，同时又是弱点啊，实在太容易被机器捕捉和提取了。”</p><p>“会给莱提西亚造成后遗症吗？”</p><p>“……说实在的，我不清楚。这几天他的睡眠状况很糟糕，按照这种状态，能不能执行任务都成问题……”</p><p>“琳达桑，请你一定要治好他。”</p><p>“洛克昂，脑量子波紊乱是没有特效药的。你也见过变革者的精神病院吧……不过，我猜莱提西亚还不至于到那个地步。目前看来，他的精神状况还不错。相信他吧，他可是个坚强的孩子。”</p><p> </p><p>（坚强吗？只怕他是倔强吧……）</p><p>莱尔看着玻璃窗那边沉睡的莱提西亚，摇摇头，没有再接琳达的话。</p><p> </p><p>5</p><p>莱提西亚“康复”后第一次出任务，就捅了个大篓子。</p><p>他的GN粒子炮差一点击中了平民居住区。多亏阿雷路亚和玛丽及时发现了异常，在他开第二炮前拖住了力天使R3迅速撤退。任务宣告失败。</p><p>皇小姐单独盘问了莱提西亚两个多小时，最后给出的惩罚措施是：每天接受脑量子波治疗，在琳达确定他精神状况正常前不得参加任何任务。</p><p> </p><p>“只是个小失误，如此重的惩罚有必要吗？仅剩三台高达，会让任务执行难度加大的。”</p><p>面对莱尔的质疑，皇叹了口气。</p><p>“那不是失误……洛克昂，这件事不要对其他meister说。惩罚措施是莱提西亚主动要求的。他说那一炮的目标不是平民，是……妖天使。”</p><p>“什么！不可能，莱提西亚怎么可能对同伴开枪！”</p><p>“莱提西亚告诉我，当时他清楚地读到了哈雷路亚的杀意。来自哈雷路亚的杀意比敌方的杀意强大太多了，他不由自主朝着妖天使扣了扳机……我知道这让人很难接受，但是、我怕……莱提西亚不能再担任meister了。”</p><p>“……至少等琳达桑的治疗结束后，我们再做决定吧。”</p><p>“这个当然。洛克昂，你……”</p><p>“我没事，现在莱提西亚才是最难受的那个吧。”</p><p>“你有机会多开导他一下吧。”</p><p>“除了高达和战斗，其他事情我能教他并不多。他可是有提耶利亚记忆的变革体啊。”</p><p>莱尔看到皇小姐明显迟疑了一下。</p><p>“嗯……怎么说呢，可能是女人的直觉吧，莱提西亚对每个人都很好，可是他看你的样子和其他人有点不一样。”</p><p>“不一样吗？是因为我长得太像哥哥了吧。”</p><p>“是吗？谁知道呢……总之，请尽可能与他多沟通，你也不想看见自己教出来的徒弟再也开不了高达吧。”</p><p>“那是当然……我先告辞了，皇小姐。”</p><p> </p><p>6</p><p>第二天，莱尔在餐厅找到了刚刚结束治疗的琳达和莱提西亚。</p><p>琳达正在谈论太空农作物种植的话题，莱提西亚好像听得很入神。他端着盘子坐到莱提西亚对面，伺机寻找话题以加入他们的对话。</p><p> </p><p>莱尔用叉子往嘴里送了一口沙拉，味道有些淡。</p><p>“要盐吗？”</p><p>莱提西亚把盐罐推到了他面前。</p><p>“哦，thank you。你也觉得沙拉味道淡了？”</p><p>“不，没有，我觉得沙拉的味道刚刚好，只是肉有些咸。”莱提西亚微笑着回答。</p><p>“那你为什么把盐递给我？”</p><p>“啊、为什么呢？……不知道……”</p><p>莱提西亚紧皱着眉，像是遇到了困难的数学题。</p><p> </p><p>见莱提西亚满脸困惑，莱尔岔开了话题：“今天的治疗效果如何？”</p><p>莱提西亚立刻恢复他一贯的笑容：“感觉很好，多亏了琳达桑。我想今晚应该能睡个好觉。”</p><p>“难道你一直都睡不好？”</p><p>莱尔用诧异的语气问。作为meister，身体的健康管理非常重要。在睡眠质量都不能保证的前提下出击，等同于把自己和同伴暴露在危险中。</p><p>“对不起，我……变革体对睡眠的需求不是很强烈。”</p><p>莱提西亚回答的声音越来越小。</p><p> </p><p>“好了，我吃饱了。莱提西亚，我们继续治疗吧。”琳达端起盘子，她起身离开的动作打断了他们的对话。</p><p>“好的。那失礼了。”</p><p>莱提西亚也端起盘子，冲莱尔点点头，然后比琳达更快地离开了餐厅。</p><p> </p><p>“洛克昂”，琳达在餐厅门口转过身，对莱尔说：“一个小时后到治疗室找我。”</p><p>7</p><p>一小时后，莱尔来到治疗室。玻璃那一面的莱提西亚好像已经睡着了。</p><p>“琳达桑。”</p><p>“哦，洛克昂。”</p><p>“刚才我对他说话的语气，是不是太重了？”</p><p>“嗯。洛克昂，你是了解莱提西亚性格的。他本来就对meister的职责看得很重，加上现在的状况，难免会过于敏感。”</p><p>“我以后会注意的。”</p><p>“我叫你来可不是责备你刚才说话的语气。”琳达眨眨眼，笑着转过头面对莱尔继续说道：“我需要你的配合来完成一个实验。”</p><p>“实验？”</p><p>“我记得你对我说过，曾在溶液通电的情况下触碰过莱提西亚吧。”</p><p>“是啊。”</p><p>“好。现在你去躺到莱提西亚旁边的治疗舱里，戴上头盔。”</p><p>莱尔满腹狐疑，但还是照着琳达的话去做了。</p><p> </p><p>8</p><p>莱尔躺进治疗舱，按琳达的指示读了几段文字，又看了一堆莫名其妙的视频。</p><p>“可以了。”</p><p>半小时后，琳达打开治疗舱的盖子，把莱尔放了出来。</p><p>“结果很不错。洛克昂，你就是治疗莱提西亚脑量子波紊乱的特效药。”</p><p>“你说什么、琳达桑，我？前几天你还说没有特效药。”</p><p>“我改变主意了。自打莱提西亚被救出，他的脑量子波一直是紊乱状态。上次任务失败，我猜测她是受到哈雷路亚脑量子波的影响才作出反常的举动，于是我叫来格拉汉姆和哈雷路亚进行了两轮测试。果不其然，莱提西亚会不自主地接收他们强大的脑量子波，并与之“对抗”。但是今天，你的实验结果却完全不同。你过来看。”</p><p>莱尔走过去，看着琳达面前屏幕上的两条曲线，虽然其中的一条抖动幅度比另一条剧烈得多，但二者的基本趋势是一致的。</p><p>“他和你的脑量子波是同步的。不、不仅是同步，他会把你的脑量子波进行增益放大。”</p><p>“那是什么意思？”</p><p>“简单来说，他在你身边会有强烈的‘共情’反应。刚才他把盐罐递给你大概就是这个原因。我猜测是因为你在吸收溶液尚在通电时碰了他，导致你们的脑量子波产生了共振。”</p><p>“那我能如何帮到他？”</p><p>“嗯，我想、你只需要待在他身边就能帮到他。你可以帮他屏蔽掉他人的量子波，如果你心情平稳，他也会安稳下来。”</p><p>“我倒是没问题，但莱提西亚不会同意吧。他最讨厌的事就是给别人添麻烦了。要是知道我跟在他后面是为了给他治疗，一定会赶我走的。”</p><p>“对，所以要尽可能不让他发现才好。你这么机灵，一定没问题！”</p><p>“琳达桑，你太看得起我了。我只是个没用的大人而已。”</p><p>“他现在是个更没用的孩子……洛克昂，你要注意，莱提西亚在你身边时，会同步你的感情并将其放大数倍，所以你在他身边时一定控制好自己，绝对不可以太激动哦。”</p><p> </p><p>9</p><p>又是噩梦。</p><p>莱提西亚看了看时间，02:18AM。从他开始进入睡眠算起，仅过去了43分钟。</p><p>今晚又失败了。</p><p>莱提西亚起身，穿好了制服。去Veda终端那里吧，反正睡不着，读下情报打发时间好了。</p><p>——搞不好以后“情报分析员”将会是他唯一能做的工作。</p><p> </p><p>莱提西亚被营救回来已经一个多月了。这一个月的每个晚上，不、只要他闭上眼睛，尝试睡眠，那些恐怖的画面就立刻浮现于眼前。</p><p>他的大脑，有哪里出了差错。</p><p> </p><p>莱提西亚被俘后，敌人没有对他进行任何拷打，而是直截了当地给他注射了自白剂。他们目的非常明确：拿到Veda里有关变革者的信息。不过，自白剂这种低级手段，只可能让莱提西亚吐出表层记忆里无关紧要的信息，真正重要的部分仍深深埋藏在他最底层的记忆里。</p><p> </p><p>敌人也不是傻瓜。自白剂效果还没过去，莱提西亚就被扔进了脑量子波抽取溶液中。很快他就明白过来实验的内容，因为存储在头脑中的信息正清楚明白地从皮肤的每个毛孔向外溢出。不行！不可以！这些信息泄露了的话……变革者们……</p><p>包裹身体的溶液好像无数细小的爬虫一样撕开他的皮肤，不断叮咬扯拽他的神经末梢。莱提西亚有些慌乱，他无助地搜索着脑内提耶利亚的记忆，却找不到任何有效的指导。</p><p> </p><p>怎么办？提耶利亚，快告诉我该怎么办？</p><p>得不到回应，也不可能得到回应。莱提西亚决定靠自己。</p><p> </p><p>快思考！我不是在主动发送脑量子波，而是被吸收。那么，脑量子波为什么会流走？因为这液体连着强大的吸力！要改变脑量子波流动的方向，只能让我的大脑变成比对方更强的黑洞！没有Veda的帮助，只能靠自己吸收。莱提西亚冷静下来，放空大脑，把注意力集中在浑身的毛孔上，尝试改变每个出口的阀门方向。</p><p> </p><p>他感到脑量子波被吸走的速度变慢了……停止了……然后，大量信息瞬间涌入了莱提西亚的大脑！</p><p> </p><p>恐惧、无援、手术刀、大脑被活生生取下的感觉……为什么还能继续思考？这是什么地方？我在哪里？我的爱人、家人、朋友们在哪里？救命！救我！</p><p>我是谁……</p><p> </p><p>类似的场面不断在莱提西亚脑内上演至今，情节相似又不尽相同。</p><p> </p><p>这些栩栩如生的噩梦究竟是什么，莱提西亚心里有着初步的猜测——反变革联盟用大批从活体上取下的变革者大脑，组成了可以吸取他脑量子波的强大动力源。他一面怀疑，一面强烈地希望自己的猜测是错误的。</p><p>人类的恶意真的能恶到如此发指的程度吗？</p><p>难道这就是提耶利亚爱着的人类吗？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 中</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10</p><p>前往Veda终端房间的路上，莱提西亚碰见刚刚吸完烟准备回房的莱尔。</p><p>“洛克昂·史特拉托斯？这么晚了，你……”</p><p>“我有点睡不着。”莱尔举起手中的香烟，“和它相处一会儿感觉好多了，这就回去睡了。你呢？要去哪里？”</p><p>“我去Veda那里。”</p><p>“还是失眠吗？”</p><p>“……有一点。也许在Veda那里能睡着。”</p><p>用眼神和莱尔告别，莱提西亚继续推动行进杆准备离开，却感觉另一只手的手腕被一把抓住。</p><p>莱提西亚疑惑地转过头。</p><p>“陪我一会可以吗？”</p><p> </p><p>11</p><p>莱提西亚看看瞭望台外的星空，又看看身边的莱尔。不知为什么，他有些不安和烦躁。</p><p>“你说睡不着，是因为想起了艾妞·利特那的事情吗？”</p><p>那位已逝世的同类，是莱提西亚能想到的会让莱尔失眠的唯一理由。</p><p>“艾妞？不、不是因为她。”忽然听到艾妞的名字，莱尔似乎有些讶异。</p><p>“那是为什么？”莱提西亚心里的烦躁感变得更强烈，眉头不自觉挑了一下。</p><p>“如果我告诉了你，作为交换，你可以把正在困扰你的事情告诉我吗？”</p><p>“嗯？我吗？我并没有……”</p><p>“莱提西亚，你来天人多久了？”莱尔用莫名其妙的提问打断了莱提西亚没说完的否定句。</p><p>“有半年多了。”</p><p>“你喜欢这里吗？”</p><p>“在提耶利亚的记忆里，这里是最温暖的地方。”</p><p>“抛却提耶利亚的记忆，你自己又如何呢？哪些感觉是来自他的记忆，哪些又是属于自己的，你一向都能把二者分清楚吧？”</p><p>“……当然喜欢，我和大家相处得很愉快。”</p><p>“真的？”</p><p>“洛克昂·史特拉托斯，你有什么话想对我说吗？”</p><p>“莱提西亚，你是一个很好的倾听者，无论是谁的话你都会牢牢记在心里。三天前米蕾娜开的玩笑你现在都能一字不落复述下来吧？”</p><p>“你是说她要菲露特快点进化成变革者等清英桑回来的事？难道…那是玩笑吗？”</p><p>“……啊、不管怎样都好。我想告诉你的是，你听的太多，说的太少了。”</p><p>“……我在战术讨论会上已经很努力地发表意见了。”</p><p>“啊啊、我指的不是那个啦！我说的是、你从来不谈论自己的事情！你对他人的感情和看法，对世界的见解，我从来没有听你谈过。比如、举个例子，你觉得格拉汉姆这个人怎么样？”</p><p>“他……格拉汉姆·艾卡？嗯……论高达的驾驶能力无人能敌，对战略战术有独到的见解，为人也很热情。”</p><p>“就只有这些？那哈雷路亚呢？”</p><p>“啊？……那个人啊……嗯……哈雷路亚是个很果敢的驾驶员。”</p><p>“然后呢？”</p><p>“没有然后了。”</p><p>听见莱尔长叹一口气，莱提西亚像被老师责备不够用功的学生一样低下头。完全不明白他想要我说什么，莱提西亚想道。心里的烦躁感蔓延到了指尖，他以掌心握紧栏杆，阻止十指想要随处乱抓的冲动。</p><p>“格拉汉姆那个人”，莱尔清了清嗓子，朗声说道：“我有时候完全不明白他在想什么！有一次任务中他‘嗖’地不见了，只发来一条消息说看到了什么可疑分子，没等我回答就切断了通信，皇小姐的计划完全被打乱了啊。不过他运气还真好，竟被他歪打正着逮到了敌方逃逸首领。还有、不管说多少次那个机体名字是能天使R4他就是不听。有一次我被他带着说漏了嘴叫了句‘格拉汉姆高达’，他下机后激动地跑过来同我握手，说我是天人里面除了少年之外最能理解他的人，我只能回答不不不、这个重担我可担当不起……”</p><p> </p><p>说到这里，莱提西亚“扑哧”一声笑了出来。</p><p> </p><p>莱尔用眼角余光瞥了他一眼，继续说道：“至于哈雷路亚，嘛、任务上倒不会出现什么大问题，阿雷路亚和他的配合已经很完美了。我怕的是哈雷路亚突然在日常生活里出现。上次哈雷路亚对着皇小姐喊‘老太婆’，阿雷路亚被惩罚打扫了一个月的厕所你还记得吗？”</p><p>“嗯”，莱提西亚笑着点了点头，回答说：“可是，很让人开心啊，这些事情。”</p><p> </p><p>“没错！”莱尔双掌合击，语气有点激动：“我要说的就是这个！你试图回避不谈的‘缺点’，也是他们身上的闪光点。正是这些缺点，让他们成为一个立体的人。世界上没有完美的人。这里每一个人都不完美，包括我、也包括你。作为不完美的人类，我们必须要学会和自己的‘缺陷’共存啊。”</p><p>“缺陷……吗？那人类的‘缺陷’里也包含着‘恶意’吗？”</p><p>“恶意？”莱尔不解。</p><p>莱提西亚沉默片刻，对莱尔说出了困扰他多日的噩梦场景，以及那个可怕的推测。</p><p>“你是说变革者的大脑被制作成了脑量子波吸收器？这么说来，救你的时候，好像的确在那里见过很多大脑标本，当时没有多想，以为是废弃医院遗留下来的……明天我就把这个发现告诉皇小姐，相信她和联邦政府一定能想出好的对策。至于说人类的恶意……莱提西亚，无缘无故的恶意是不存在的。很多时候，‘善意’会轻易地转变成‘恶意’。那些恶意会被利用，不断放大、失控，传染到更多人身上，从而产生新的恶意。天人的理念是用武力解决纷争，这种方式不可能消除人类的恶意，唯一能做到的就是在更坏的局面产生前将它遏制。这是我们存在的目的。”</p><p>“我了解了……谢谢你，莱尔·狄兰迪。”</p><p>“……哦，不、不用客气。”</p><p>“那……刚才说了格拉汉姆和哈雷路亚的缺陷，你自己呢？你有什么缺陷？”</p><p>“你觉得呢？”</p><p>“我？我不知道。你拥有无与伦比的射击技术，而且总能看到事情积极的一面。你看起来很完美，除了有时候说话比较随便之外。”</p><p>“完美？！哎呀呀，你是在说我，还是说我那个存在于提耶利亚记忆里的双胞胎哥哥？”</p><p>“嗯……谁知道呢，也许是你，也许是尼尔·狄兰迪。其实我对你们两个都不是很了解，提耶利亚只给我了Veda中的记录，以及尼尔·狄兰迪加入天人后和他的那些共同回忆。”</p><p>“哈哈，你有兴趣的话，我倒是可以给你讲一些小时候和哥哥在一起的事情。只可惜并没有很多，我们分开的时间比相处的时间要长太多了。”</p><p>莱尔从他的童年开始讲起。以前觉得并不是很美好的回忆，现在回想起来都感觉弥足珍贵。说着说着，他瞥见莱提西亚耳际前的直发开始上下晃动。</p><p>终于困了。</p><p>莱尔把肩膀贴近莱提西亚，后者在睡意的驱使下顺从地靠了上去。</p><p>待莱提西亚沉睡后，莱尔将他抱入自己的房间。他把莱提西亚放到床上，为其摘下眼镜、脱掉靴子。</p><p>莱尔坐在地上斜靠床沿，听着身后莱提西亚规律起伏的呼吸声，喃喃自言自语道：“安心睡吧。我会在你旁边守着，那些脑量子波不会来打搅你的。”</p><p> </p><p>12</p><p>直到第二天中午，莱提西亚才醒过来。</p><p>“糟了，现在是什么时间！早会！早会要迟到了！”</p><p>“别那么紧张，没关系的，我已经替你请了假。皇小姐说你能睡着比什么都重要。”</p><p>“这里是…你的房间？你昨晚一直坐在地上睡的吗？对不起，我现在就走……”</p><p>“等一下，你先回答我，昨晚有没有做噩梦？”</p><p>“哎？说起来，好像没有，我好久没有睡得这么安稳了。为什么？”</p><p>看来琳达桑的推断是正确的。</p><p>莱尔把琳达说的话告诉了莱提西亚，只提了自己可以帮助他屏蔽脑量子波的部分，而故意省略了‘共情’。</p><p>“如果你不介意的话，彻底治愈之前就来我房间睡吧，我可以睡在地上。赶紧去洗漱，等下一起去吃饭，下午你还有治疗呢。”</p><p> </p><p>13</p><p>之后的几天莱提西亚过得波澜不惊。他在莱尔的房间里终于能睡上完整的觉，然而琳达那边的治疗效果仍止步不前。</p><p>三个同伴们在他治疗的期间进行了一次武力介入。他没能参加，有些郁郁寡欢。可是皇小姐专程来安慰他时，莱提西亚主动表示自己的情况不适合参与任务，对她的安排没有任何不满。</p><p>事实上莱提西亚怕得很。在莱尔身边时外界的脑量子波会被屏蔽掉，虽然自己不会有异常举动，但也意味着他将无法连接Veda。况且在任务中，需要两台高达全程贴合在一起的场景是极其罕见的。</p><p>无法被治愈的话，他就是一个废人了。</p><p>提耶利亚会失望吗？他托付给我的事情，一件都没有完成呢。</p><p>莱提西亚这样想着，躺进了治疗舱内。</p><p> </p><p>14</p><p>今天琳达制定治疗方案的仍旧是温和式的，莱提西亚依次置身于几个舒适温暖的虚拟场景，琳达说放松的状态能帮助他增强自我意识，达到抵御外来脑量子波入侵的目的。</p><p> </p><p>在海边夕阳、冬日壁炉、樱花庭院等熟悉场景过后，一个未见过的新的虚拟场景出现在莱提西亚眼前。他漂浮在一个宽敞的密闭空间里，被温暖的水包围住，柔和的光线从四周透进来。此处空空荡荡一无所有，却带给莱提西亚强烈的安稳与平静的感觉。在Veda终端里他也有相似的体验。</p><p>莱提西亚尝试让全身放松下来，让温水承托他身体的虚拟重量。就像人类的胎儿在母亲羊水里一样吧——他这样猜想着。</p><p> </p><p>在水中深深吸气、呼气，睁开眼睛，再闭上双眼。身体不会受到任何限制，仿佛和周围的环境融为一体。</p><p> </p><p>再次闭上眼。睁开眼。</p><p>他发现密闭空间的边缘开出了大片美丽的花。花朵以极快的速度扩散到整个空间，蔓延到莱提西亚的身边。</p><p>莱提西亚通过Veda认全了地球上所有的植物种类，也熟悉宇宙中培育的植物变种。没有一种花长得和眼前的花一样。</p><p>这片花海中有未开的花骨朵，也有绽开一半的花苞。若是非要找一个熟悉的植物来形容它的话，花骨朵像未开的莲花一样含蓄，绽开后却好似曼珠沙华般的妖冶。</p><p>莱提西亚觉得好奇，用食指指尖轻轻碰了一下离他最近的那朵花。</p><p>花朵瞬时满开。莱提西亚揉揉眼，是幻觉吗？花朵中心好像有张模糊的人脸。</p><p>不、不是幻觉。那副面孔越来越清晰——是个稚嫩孩童的脸。</p><p>好漂亮的孩子。莱提西亚难掩心中的喜欢，凑近花心对他说了句“你好”。</p><p>孩童的脸没有回应，而是瞪着一双妙目，疑惑地盯着莱提西亚。</p><p>半晌，那张脸才张开口，问莱提西亚说：“那个、你为什么不救我？我明明一直在向你呼救啊。我等了好久好久，你都没有来。喂，我们是同类吧？为什么不来救我？到底为什么？”</p><p>莱提西亚后退一步，心砰砰乱跳，他好像知道这个“孩子”是谁了。</p><p> </p><p>下一秒，花海中所有的花都开了。</p><p>无数张孩童的脸，同时睁开了眼睛。</p><p>他们异口同声问莱提西亚：“为什么？为什么不来救我？……”</p><p> </p><p>莱提西亚拼命摇着头，他不知道怎么回答。他只想逃出这里。</p><p>然后，无数双眼睛，同时流下眼泪。</p><p>是红色的眼泪。</p><p>像血一样的红。</p><p> </p><p>15</p><p>“啊！”</p><p>一声凌厉的尖叫后，莱提西亚终于醒了过来。睁开眼，琳达正站他身旁，关切地向下望着自己。</p><p>“莱提西亚，发生什么了？刚才你的脑量子波突然剧烈抖动，我立刻停止了治疗电波。你……你怎么哭了？”</p><p>莱提西亚感觉脸湿湿的，他用手背擦掉脸颊和脖子上的眼泪。</p><p>可是，还没等到旧泪痕干涸，新的眼泪又在他的皮肤上泛滥开来。</p><p> </p><p>16</p><p>当晚，琳达明白过来，原来在莱提西亚脑量子波发生剧烈震动的那个时间点，其他三位meister正在摧毁人类反变革联盟脑量子波研究基地的大楼。</p><p>皇小姐也没有想到，和联邦政府反复商榷定下的解决方案，会给莱提西亚这么大的打击。</p><p> </p><p>只有在莱尔身边、脑量子波得到屏蔽后，莱提西亚才能恢复常态。其他时间他不是神情恍惚，就是泪流满面。皇小姐看着他，仿佛看见过去那个刚刚失去埃米利奥的自己。</p><p> </p><p>“洛克昂，最近这段时间你多留在托勒密，任务就交给格拉汉姆和阿雷路亚吧。”</p><p>莱尔摇摇头，对战术预报员的命令表示反对：“莱提西亚现在需要的不是这个。皇小姐，刻意的保护只会让他更受打击，请如常制定战术吧。不过，尽量让我在夜晚之前能够返回托勒密。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>17</p><p>莱提西亚躺在洛克昂的床上辗转反侧。</p><p>他翻身的幅度很轻，可是房间太过安静，紧身衣和床单摩擦的窸窣声还是传入了躺在地上的莱尔耳内。</p><p>“怎么？做噩梦了？”莱尔把脑袋钻出睡袋，问莱提西亚。</p><p>“对不起，吵醒你了吗？不是噩梦，只是有些烦躁，心率紊乱……没关系的，过一会儿也许就好了。”</p><p>“我起来喝水，你要不要也来一杯？”</p><p>“嗯，谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>莱尔让哈罗打开房灯，然后从睡袋爬出来，走到桌边拿起杯子准备倒水。他的眼光扫到摆放在金属圆盘里的红酒，那是皇小姐去地球带回的礼物。</p><p>“喝一点酒怎么样？对睡眠也许有帮助。”</p><p>得到莱提西亚的同意后，莱尔拔出酒瓶的软木塞，往两个玻璃杯里斟入少量红酒，将其中一杯递给莱提西亚。他在床沿坐下，呷了一口杯中液体。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，味道不错，不愧是皇小姐挑的酒。”</p><p>“是吗？我分辨不出来……”</p><p>“话说你出生后有喝过酒吗？”</p><p>“皇小姐之前逼我喝过，说实话，我不喜欢。真难以理解，味道奇怪，喝完还会使身体有不良反应的液体竟会成为最受人类欢迎的饮料之一。”</p><p>“哈哈，可能人类有太多的苦难，才会需要用这种既难喝又伤身的液体来提醒自己吧。”</p><p>“提醒自己什么？”</p><p>“提醒自己还活着，还能感觉到酒精刺激的味道，还有暂时忘却烦恼的方法。”</p><p>“这不是在逃避吗？”</p><p>“偶尔逃避一下也未尝不可。偶尔逃避一下，第二天才有继续面对苦难的勇气啊。”</p><p>莱提西亚不再说话，两人默默喝完了手中的酒。</p><p> </p><p>莱尔收拾好酒杯后，让哈罗把灯关上，再将它设置成睡眠mode。</p><p>“好了，睡吧。”</p><p>“莱尔……”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“你可不可以……”莱提西亚欲言又止：“不，没什么，晚安。”</p><p>“有什么想说的就直说，不要和我客气。”</p><p>莱提西亚犹豫了一会儿，抬起头缓缓说：“刚才你坐在我身边时，我的心率很平稳。你可不可以……睡在我身边？”</p><p> </p><p>听到莱提西亚的要求，莱尔感觉面部的毛细血管开始充血。奇怪，都三十多岁的人了，又不是小男孩，竟然还会脸红。幸好房灯已经关上，莱提西亚应该看不清他的脸。</p><p>“啊，既然这样的话，那我们就挤一下吧。”</p><p> </p><p>18</p><p>莱提西亚的右肩和莱尔的左肩距离是5公分。</p><p>适才在脑海翻搅的波纹已经平息，心跳也稳定在每分钟65次。莱提西亚闭上眼，准备睡眠。</p><p>忽然，他的身体产生了一股怪异的冲动。</p><p>莱提西亚不确定这种冲动的名称，但能确定它一定和身边的男人有关。</p><p>他侧过头，看着莱尔，发现莱尔也正望着自己。</p><p>心跳的速度上升到了每分钟80次。</p><p>莱提西亚感到空气中的气氛有些反常。理智告诉他，如果想要让反常的气氛停止，他应该转过身背对莱尔·狄兰迪，并迅速进入睡眠状态。</p><p>但是身体擅自做出了反应，他朝莱尔侧过身，把额头抵在莱尔的肩上。从鼻尖触碰的衣料传来的混合着味道，让他的心率上升到了每分钟95次。</p><p>莱提西亚的左手触碰到莱尔的腰际，上移到胸部，最后停留在锁骨和颈部之间。</p><p>他不明白为什么自己会这么做，或者说，他的举动已经完全不受大脑的控制。</p><p> </p><p>莱尔也面向他侧过身子。</p><p>他们四目相对，能清楚感到对方的呼吸喷在自己的脸上。</p><p>下面该做什么，答案已经出现在莱提西亚的心里。</p><p>他慢慢凑进莱尔。最先贴在一起的是两人的躯干，然后是唇。</p><p>这个仅涉及到四片唇瓣的轻吻持续了一分十八秒后，由莱尔结束。</p><p>“晚安。”莱尔说。</p><p>“……晚安。”</p><p> </p><p>19</p><p>第二天傍晚，琳达单独来到莱尔的房间。她一进门就问：</p><p>“洛克昂，昨晚莱提西亚发生了什么吗？”</p><p>莱尔有些紧张，难道那个吻让莱提西亚病情加重了？不过没弄清真相前，莱尔暂时不想暴露他们的隐私，于是他反问：</p><p>“为什么这么问？”</p><p>“莱提西亚前几次治疗效果一次差过一次，连我这个医生都要心灰意冷了，可是今天的效果突然有了飞跃提升，所以我来问你他昨晚是不是发生了什么特别的事。”</p><p> </p><p>莱尔向琳达坦白了昨晚的事，并承认那个吻是自己无意间产生的想要触摸莱提西亚的念头被对方“放大”带来的后果。</p><p> </p><p>“原来如此……或许，这是个可行的方法。”</p><p>“琳达桑，你说什么？什么方法？”</p><p>“洛克昂”，琳达摆出一副十分严肃的表情，凝视着莱尔说：“你知道莱提西亚目前的状态到底有多差吗？Veda前天给出的建议是：将他的肉体销毁，灵魂收入Veda进行治疗。”</p><p> </p><p>莱尔惊愕地说不出话。</p><p>“莱提西亚嘴上说没关系，等治疗完成再使用新的肉体就好。可是他心里的绝望，我陪他治疗了这么久，多少也是能感觉到的。洛克昂，现在还有一种方法值得尝试，不过，可能会让你为难。”</p><p>“琳达桑，你说吧。不管什么方法，只要能让莱提西亚好起来……”</p><p>琳达好像放下一块大石，“呼”地松了口气后，继续说：</p><p>“是这样的，如果说一个被你牵头的吻就能让他的状态恢复平稳，那么恋爱产生的多巴胺可能对他的病症有效……我曾经给他注射过人工合成的多巴胺，并没有效果，也许能生效的多巴胺必须是由他自身合成的……哦，也有可能生效的是合成多巴胺的过程本身！虽然只是推测，但我觉得值得一试。……你明白了吗？”</p><p>“唔……你的意思是，让我和他恋爱？琳达桑，这、有点强人所难了吧？”</p><p>“强人所难吗？昨晚那个吻的起因是可是你啊……要是你觉得为难……不如这样，试着把整个过程看成演戏如何？你是前卡塔隆特工，演戏应该难不倒你吧。因为莱提西亚会成倍放大你的脑量子波，所以你并不需要入戏太深，只要对他产生一点‘crush’就可以了。等他恢复后，会明白一切的，到时你们仍旧可以像以前一样相处。”</p><p>“在戏中恋爱吗？哈，这种治疗方法，对我也好，对莱提西亚也好，都是相当的残酷啊……All right，我明白了，琳达桑。我知道该怎么做了。”</p><p> </p><p>20</p><p>当晚，莱尔想着琳达派给他的任务，满怀心事地在莱提西亚身边躺下。</p><p>互道晚安后，莱提西亚便翻了个身背对着莱尔。</p><p>莱尔有些忐忑，虽然琳达肯定了昨晚那个吻对莱提西亚产生的效力，可是下一步该怎么做？如果想在莱提西亚康复后和他继续做战友和同伴，那么在托勒密公开恋爱是绝对不可以的，所有的事情必须发生在这个密闭房间内、发生在夜晚。</p><p> </p><p>产生多巴胺的过程……</p><p>只有这种方式起效最快了。</p><p>“共情”吗？到底能共情到何种程度？</p><p>莱尔扭过头看着莱提西亚发丝间若隐若现的后颈，夜灯给他白皙的肌肤打上一层朦胧暗光。</p><p>为了眼前这具身体产生性冲动并不是难事，对美好的东西抱有幻象是人类的本能。莱尔想象自己的手掌如果在莱提西亚光滑的颈部摩挲会是什么感觉。</p><p> </p><p>莱提西亚的肩忽然抽动了一下，接着他抓紧被单，微微蜷起身体。</p><p>共情反应生效了。看来是真的。</p><p>莱尔用眼神丈量被单下莱提西亚的身体，想象用双手环绕他下塌的腰部曲线。</p><p>莱提西亚轻叹一口气，他将身体转到莱尔这一侧，手臂绕着莱尔的胸部。</p><p> </p><p>（喂……太快了。）</p><p>莱尔正惊叹脑量子波共振的效果，听到莱提西亚在他耳边的呢喃：“莱尔·狄兰迪，你上次说酒精能让人类暂时逃避痛苦，那有没有什么方法能使我暂时逃开这一切？那些声音、让我好痛苦……”</p><p>莱尔握住那只搭在他胸前微微颤抖的手，说出二人初次见面时他曾说过的戏言：“我可以抱你吗？”</p><p>“你不是已经抱过我很多次了吗？”</p><p>“不是那种‘抱’，是这样的……”</p><p> </p><p>看着莱尔的脸庞逐渐靠近，莱提西亚感觉心跳正在攀升，下意识地闭上眼睛。他们的嘴唇再一次触碰到一起。<br/>和昨天的吻不一样，短暂的触碰后，莱尔开始轻轻吮吸他僵硬的唇瓣，像接受到什么指令一样，莱提西亚的牙齿张开了缝隙，紧张的脸部肌肉也放松下来。<br/>口腔忽然闯入的物体让莱提西亚一惊，但马上他就懂得了应该如何去迎接它。<br/>好像是身体自然而然作出的反应。<br/> <br/>让舌尖用轻柔的力量绕上对方探入的柔软，用牙齿咬住莱尔的唇，稍稍用力随即放开，然后开始探索他的口腔，上部、下部、牙龈的内侧和外侧，再去感知莱尔每颗牙齿的形状。<br/>来自莱尔的索求变得更激烈，让莱提西亚的呼吸有些不顺畅，然而全身的每一处敏感部位都随之兴奋起来，它们到底在期待什么，他毫无头绪。<br/>莱尔的双手从紧身衣的下摆探入，抚摸着莱提西亚发烫的肌肤。他的双手揽紧莱提西亚的腰，手指下滑探入腰际以下。莱提西亚的大脑忽然一阵空白。<br/> <br/>等恢复意识后，莱提西亚发现他们已经为对方脱掉紧身衣，而莱尔正在帮助他褪掉下肢的衣物。<br/>发现全身被剥光，莱提西亚产生了厌恶感。他很确定这种厌恶感来自提耶利亚，不过此时的他决定逃避一切，包括那份复制过来的记忆。<br/>莱尔的嘴唇贴近他的耳朵，双手在他赤裸的腿上抚摸。莱提西亚发觉适才的厌恶感觉被刺激冲得无影无踪，肌肤在全身敏感神经的颤栗下渗出了细小的汗珠。<br/>莱尔修长的手指从大腿根部上滑，掠过莱提西亚胸前已经发硬的乳首后停了下来，指尖沿着乳晕来回扫了几圈，像是在确认什么一般。<br/>“唔……不、不要……”<br/>声音和语调都让人感到羞耻，莱提西亚感觉他的脸快要烧起来了。<br/>“不要吗……那、莱提西亚是想让我停下？”<br/>莱提西亚咬紧下唇，忍着敏感部位被触碰带来的震颤。他羞于回答莱尔的问题，只能用四肢缠紧身上的男人，以微小的幅度摇了摇头。<br/>莱尔嘴里发出一声很轻的笑，接着莱提西亚就感觉胸前有异样的潮湿和瘙痒感，他疑惑地向下看去，发现莱尔的长发散落在他胸前，正在用舌头吸吮自己小小的乳尖。<br/> <br/>“啊！别……不要咬……求、你……”<br/>夹杂着疼痛的刺激从胸口窜上脑髓，莱提西亚感觉全身的神经都舒展开来，不断接受由莱尔的吸吮、啃咬和舔舐激发出来的脑量子波。<br/>莱尔的手掌覆上他的私密处时，莱提西亚才发觉下身已湿成一片。一个念头闪过脑海，他有些怕自己这副无性人的身体会被莱尔讨厌，既没有女性生殖器，也不存在男性性征，唯一可以和人类进行性交的位置就是介于肛门和女性阴道之间的孔洞——雷杰尼曾经在变革体生理卫生课程上对他讲述过这里的作用。<br/>“这里……可以吗？……”<br/> <br/>用双脚缠绕的体位问出这样的问题，莱尔一时之间没明白过来莱提西亚在说什么。<br/>“哪里？”<br/>“我是战斗型变革体，所以……”<br/>莱尔明白过来，露出一种似笑非笑的表情，低头再次吻住莱提西亚。<br/>这个吻让他所有的疑虑都消失了。<br/> <br/>莱尔长长的手指探入他的秘孔，慢慢进行扩张，莱提西亚下意识抓紧莱尔的后颈，发现那里也汗津津的。原来紧张的不止他自己，发现这一点后，莱提西亚反而放松下来。<br/> <br/>“要进去了。”<br/>听见莱尔的低声耳语，莱提西亚用双臂拥紧他的宽实的后背，点了点头。<br/> <br/>被同手指大相径庭的尺寸贯穿后，莱提西亚咬紧牙关，倒吸了口冷气。<br/>撕裂的感觉先到达了大脑皮层，但痛苦没有持续多久，全身就被更强烈的快感占据了。<br/>与其说是下体与莱尔结合带来的快感，不如说是精神上的贴合——呼吸与对方同步、身体用同样的频率颤动，所有的欢愉都是连在一起的。<br/> <br/>莱尔的腰徐徐摆动，摩擦带来的湿滑水声让莱提西亚的耳廓也红了起来。他感到下腹某一点慢慢热起来，有什么在随着莱尔的挺进不断外溢。<br/>“啊！……嗯……”<br/>听见莱提西亚的叫声，莱尔暂停了动作。莱提西亚微微睁开眼，看见莱尔正用疑虑的眼神看着自己。<br/>“不……不要停……”<br/>莱提西亚用近乎恳求的语气小声说。<br/>闭上眼之前，他看见莱尔的嘴角微微上扬。<br/>下体感受到了更猛烈的冲击。<br/>被压迫到顶点的瞬间，莱提西亚完全无法控制身体的颤动，太过强烈的刺激让大脑一片空白，所有的神经仿佛被烧断般失去了对身体的控制——他正在和莱尔共享感官和知觉。</p><p>（现在莱尔·狄兰迪正趴在我的胸口，我们的呼吸都很紊乱，刚才发生的事情……应该是一次性（？）交。）</p><p>莱提西亚终于从绝顶的刺激中恢复了意识。</p><p>（为什么会这样？我不懂……）</p><p> </p><p>21</p><p>第二天，在莱提西亚的治疗结束前，莱尔走进治疗室。</p><p>琳达见他进门便知道了他的来意。</p><p>“洛克昂，我不知道你用了什么方法，也没必要知道。请你继续做下去。用不了多久，他就能治愈了。”</p><p>“……琳达桑，你就不怕到时候轮到我的脑量子波不正常？”</p><p>琳达笑了笑，眼睛仍旧盯着屏幕，头也不抬地回答：“人类没有那么脆弱的。”</p><p>“白天莱提西亚不在身边的时候，我才敢体会罪恶感，一见到他又要逼自己进入戏中。很疲惫啊。”</p><p>“你看，你不是分得很清楚吗？你是个好演员。放心，这场戏很快就会做完。”</p><p>“结束时有什么信号吗？”</p><p>“嗯，如果他和你之间的‘共情’消失，那就标志着莱提西亚完全康复了。”</p><p> </p><p>22</p><p>果然如琳达所说，这场戏的时间很短。</p><p> </p><p>五天后的夜晚。</p><p>莱尔根据这几日的记忆，自行在脑内补全了和莱提西亚发生关系的所有流程，身边的人却不为所动，先行陷入了沉睡。</p><p> </p><p>“结束了……吗？”</p><p>莱尔侧身转向床边，叹了口气。他想了想，起身喝了杯红酒，然后拿出睡袋铺在地上，钻了进去。</p><p> </p><p>次日清晨，他把“共情”消失的现象报告给了琳达。中午，琳达为每个meister都安排了实验时间，莱尔排在最后。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么样？”</p><p>从治疗舱里出来，莱尔迫不及待地向琳达询问实验结果。</p><p>“你来自己看看。”</p><p> </p><p>屏幕上的两条线，一条有轻微的抖动，另一条近乎直线。</p><p>“格拉汉姆和哈雷路亚的脑量子波也不会对他造成任何影响。莱提西亚已经痊愈了。我想他马上就可以开始任务了。”</p><p>“太好了。”莱尔看着玻璃另一边闭着眼睛、平静地躺在治疗舱里的同伴说，“太好了啊。”</p><p> </p><p>当晚，莱提西亚没有进入莱尔·狄兰迪的房间。</p><p> </p><p>23</p><p>几日后，莱提西亚在吸烟处找到莱尔。</p><p>“皇小姐说明天的任务，我可以出击。”</p><p>“是吗？恭喜你。”</p><p>“……莱尔·狄兰迪，这次多亏了你。我欠你很大的人情。”</p><p>“呵，别这么见外，我们是同伴啊。再说，你被敌人抓住，我是有责任的……”</p><p>“……总之，谢谢你。我希望……这件事不会对你造成困扰。”</p><p>“困扰倒是没有。作为成年人，那种事情很平常。”</p><p>“……是吗，那就好……我先告辞了，明天的任务还请多关照。”</p><p>莱提西亚向前迈出一步后，感到左手小指被莱尔从身后勾住。</p><p> </p><p>“如果……我说我还没出戏呢？”</p><p>莱提西亚惊讶地回头，脸上疑惑的表情在莱尔的心底搅起一阵苦涩。</p><p>于是莱尔摆出一个无懈可击的笑容，松开勾住莱提西亚的手指，以那种一贯的、略带轻浮的口吻说：</p><p> </p><p>“我开玩笑的。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>